


Miraculous

by orphan_account



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Study, F/F, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Pining, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was no such thing as miracles.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Kudos: 14





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost on another site.

Eyes kept forward, always. No looking down. No hesitance. If they saw hesitance, they wouldn't turn a blind eye.

If they saw hesitance, they would eat you alive.

Juri was wise to that fact from an early age. It was made very clear what would happen if perfection wasn't maintained. If she got too comfortable. If she slipped.

That's why she mastered the art of fencing. In swordplay, if you made one wrong move, you were skewered. Sure, those swords bent with just the errant flick, but the threat was all too real. 

She was careful to avoid missteps - putting her weight on the wrong foot, countering at the wrong angle, losing focus.

But how could she focus when, if her head tilted just to the side during a match, she could see purple waves through the netting.

Shiori, the doe eyed girl was named. She greeted Juri after the standard round of victories, arms crossed behind her back. And her smile-

 _That smile_.

So, perhaps Juri got a little careless around her, but how could she not? Shiori seemed to understand how it felt to stay up all night, angry and hurt and confused about the way things were. Shiori would nudge an errant curl from her face as they ate lunch under a tree, talking about the latest exam. Shiori would recount Juri's wins with vigor.

Shiori... Shiori was _miraculous_.

Shiori laid claim to a boy she believed Juri to love. Her mouth was in a proud smirk, but her eyes held sadness. 

And then Shiori moved out of her life, taking the remnants of her heart with her.

That was when she decided. There was no such things as miracles.


End file.
